


1984

by thecattydddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1984, Angst, Character Death, Female Homosexuality, George Orwell - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Dave's life is perfect. There is nothing wrong with him and he is completely happy. </p><p>Of course, Winston Smith would probably say the same, if asked.</p><p>(Dave Centric Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my class just started reading _1984_ in class and I literally could not think of a better book for Dave, so I decided to write this fic for him and his struggles. Enjoy and please leave reviews! ;)
> 
> Also, please note that there is a lot of italisising and such that isn't quite right and I apologise. My iPad is being obnoxious. I will be sure to fix it all later.

Dave hated everything about high school still.

The moment he walked into the little hometown school in Upstate Texas, he knew that particular emotion had not faded quite enough. The place was too big and too damn crowded. The ugly vinyl flooring was a silver and white color. A orange crow - wearing a baseball cap and winking up at anyone who bothered to look at it - was set into the lobby. Sneakers and other various shoe types stepped all over his face as students loaded off the bus and headed inside. Beneath its condescending smirk were the words “Stanah High Crows” in a completely inappropriate black text font.

He felt someone shove him from the right and stumbled a bit before looking over to see who it was. He’d never bothered to remember their name, but he could recognise the smug look on his face, especially after he followed it up with his generic insult of the day.

“Hey how’d the fairy like his holiday?” he asked.

“Fuck off,” Dave returned, simply. He wasn’t about to give these people the time of day. The kid looked mildly pissed, but Dave was down the hallway to his locker before another exchange could pass between them. His locker was the same as it had been before the summer. Mostly empty except for a locker ladder and a half empty bottle of apple juice. He tossed the contents of his bag into the space, grabbed the few things he needed for first period and slammed it shut. The girl beside him looked up, startled, but he just ignored her and stalked off.

Math flew by easily and he learned that his teacher hated him, already, and that he was not going to be doing a single assignment she handed out. He’d take a detention over trying to prove he was paying attention in a class he literally had nothing better to do in. Following that he had a lab set and the lab instructor was okay enough. He let him work alone and while everyone else chatted away and occasionally snuck looks at him, he finished the damn thing. The instructor signed his lab at the end of the set, told him he did a great job and handed it back to him. He nodded a thanks as he exited the room.

Third set was Spanish. He’d taken the class because his entire elementary life was spent learning the language and he was basically a lazy little shit. The man greeting everyone was obviously going to spend the entire semester glorifying Spain, if the posters scattered about were anything to go by, but Dave only really cared so long as it would let him talk to the senoritas mexicana. After that, he walked all the way back to the science room he’d just come from prior to have the exact same teacher. The man smiled at him as he entered that room. Dave supposed he wouldn’t mind this class too much, even if whoever had planned this schedule was indefinitely on crack or some other kind of drug.

History was about to begin when an announcement came over the loudspeaker, instructing him to come to the counselor's office, presently. He grumbled to himself, complying with the scratchy contraptions demands. The office was a quaint little room with several other rooms attached to it that could pass for a larger closet. He was directed into one of these closets and found a short, lean little lady at least a head shorter than him sitting at a laptop. She moved it aside and gestured to the seat across the dinky little table across from her. The yellow and pink plastered about was going to make him sick. He planted his rump in the thing and it basically wheezed at him.

“Hello, Dave,” she smiled, kindly, “How was your summer?”

“Fine,” he answered, simply.

“What’d you do?” she wondered. He set his eyes in a hard glare, but she couldn’t see it behind his shades. Usually, students would be required to take them off, but his sensitive eyes gave him the benefit of not only shielding his primary vehicle for emotional betrayal, but also to look like a massive douche while doing so.

“Stuff,” he answered, instead. He really didn’t feel like writing an essay on how fantastic his summer wasn’t and how far from thrilled he was now that he was about to be hounded into doing more work, nightly, than should be humanly possible.

She knit her eyebrows together, continuing her questionnaire, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” More than anything, he kind of was feeling like snapping her neck for dragging him from class and asking him stupid, useless questions.

“Dave,” she sighed, “I would like you to start attending a lunch counseling group.”

“What?” Dave demanded, sitting up.

“It will be good for you!” she insisted, “There are other kids in this group who are going through many problems as well and you can all help one another.” She was smiling, reassuringly, but her eyes told him he would have no say in the matter. He agreed to attend the group, got a pass and went to history. His history teacher stuck him in a seat towards the back and continued with his lecture.

Sixth set was reserved for music theory and he settled into the room, doodling on his binder. She told him that if he wanted to draw he should have joined art. She laughed at her own remark and then went into a long, winded monologue about class expectations and such.

He attended the lunch group at that time, meeting a total of three additional kids - A boy who picked his nose all the time, a boy who had actually got distracted by squirrels outside the window and a girl who insisted on being called Sakura and literally spent the entire time with her nose in a manga book. Dave couldn’t get out of that closet fast enough.

A study hall followed that and when everyone left for the library, he decided to just go along with it. A cute freshman girl smiled, nervously, at him. Her friend whispered something and she looked back, shocked. He didn’t care.

The last set was English and the moment the teacher started handing out books the second he sat down, he knew he’d fucked up by not taking the regular, regents course instead of honours. She asked them to all take out their notebooks as she began writing things on the board. He did and lifted the book to look at what he was going to be forced to read.

The cover was a simple one. A white background was offset by a single blue eye. The name GEORGE ORWELL was printed across the center, followed shortly by 1984. He began furiously scribbling down meaningless notes when his pen stopped abruptly at the words she’d just written.

“This book,” she explained, “Focuses on two literary devices in general. Irony and symbolism will be prominent in this book, but not in the straight forward sense, but rather in a more backwards, harder to spot way. Let me give you an example.”

Dave couldn’t help but be a little interested as she explained the government of Oceania, throwing around mini’s like candy at a parade. If there was one thing that Dave could not only tolerate, but actually might appreciate, it was irony. His elder brother had taught him the art of doing shit just because it literally would have no other meaning besides fucking people up. She finished up her speech and began reading the first section of the book aloud. The bell rang to signal the end of the day and the teacher rushed an assignment for them to all start reading up to the second chapter by some date, in which case they could stop, if they so pleased.

He assembled his things and stopped by his locker for a moment before heading towards the exit.

Not daring to take the bus for multiple reasons, he choose to walk home, his backpack weighing on him the entire way. He finally reached his apartment and trekked up the stairs, pulling his key and unlocking the door before shuffling in. He relocked it behind him and tossed the bag to the ground.

"I'm home, Bro!" He called. It was met with silence and Dave wanted to smack himself in the face. Of course the douche wouldn't answer him. He wasn't even around.

Only stopping for a moment at the kitchen to grab some apple juice from the fridge, he hid away in his bedroom, logging onto Pesterchum to catch up with his friends and send them all some incredibly well crafted raps. A few times, he walked out to the front room and expected to see his brother sitting on the futon, playing shitty videogames. Every time he was disappointed. This whole new routine was throwing him off.

He really hated everything about high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Lil Cal are introduced. That Sakura chick is mentioned, again. Dave and Cal both agree to band against Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the thing with the ships: 
> 
> There will be no centric ship in this one. Dave is - as far as I've planned - going to have a thing for a while with Terezi and have unrequited feelings for John, but both have plot significance. As with all other ships in this. There is obviously some DirkJake and there will be RoseKanaya later on. Possibly some JakeJane if it so fits. I'll update you if any ship does appear over the course of the story, but as I said before they all are beneficial to the plot and you may just have to swallow them. I'll also try to stick with canon ones for the most part.

Dave looked up from his computer at the sound of someone at the door. It was the Saturday after his first week and classes had gone, for the most part, the same as they had the first day. He still hated them and it was supposed to just be his day off from dealing with the rest of the world. Shoving his glasses on his face and all but stomping to the door, he flung it open, an aura of pissed wafting off of him in a hope to send them away. He should have expected the man to show up at his door. 

"Jake," he grumbled, bitterly, "What the fuck do you want?" 

"I brought you some things!" He answered, cheerfully, displaying a brown bag full of groceries, "I happened to be in the area and thought I'd stop by and check in! It is my responsibility, after all." Dave nodded and moved aside to let him in. 

Jake was an old friend of the family's as far as most of the world knew. He was Dave's brother's best friend and a common occurrence around the Strider household. It wasn't incredibly unforeseen when he stepped in to care for Dave. With how obvious Jake and his brother were together, he was really the closest thing he had to a proper father figure. That in itself was really sad because this guy was nearly shorter than Dave was and he took nothing serious. The short shorts he wore in the summer were an embarrassment in and of themselves.  

"How have you been holding up, Dave?" Jake inquired, putting food away to the best of his ability. No matter how many times he'd been there, the guy could never seem to remember that the fridge was stuffed with shitty swords and that the canned goods get tossed in the sink. Dave would, of course, have to fish them out of the cupboards, later. 

"Fine," Dave leaned against the doorway that led to the hall, "This isn't necessary, you know. I can take care of myself."

"I'm certain you could," Jake replied. It wasn't condescending or patronising when he said it, but genuine, like he truly believed Dave could, indeed, handle his own, "I just want to make everything a little easier for you. A fifteen year old should not be worried about where he will find his next meal."

"Hmm."

"You started school, again, this past week? How'd that go?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Did you see any friends?"

"About as many as I did before the holidays."

"Did you get put in one of those resentful counselling groups?" 

"Unfortunately."

"Uhg. I tried to talk that lady out of it, but she was persistent that it would be good for you."

"There's a girl going through her anime weebawoo years in there."

"There isn't!"

"She calls herself Sakura and keeps trying to get me to read her porn fics to see if the sex is right."

"Is it?

"Let's just say if anyone did or said some of those things to me, I'd probably punch them in the dick."

"Hehe. I'll hold you to that one, Mate." 

They were silent for a moment as Jake put away the last of the groceries. He stood staring at the counter for a while after the task was completed until finally he spoke up. 

"The offer is still open, you know," Jake said, quietly, "To come live with me."

"Jake..." Dave warned. 

"No! Listen! I know that this is your home and such, but your brother cannot take care of you anymore, Dave! We get along alright so It's not as if you'll be living with some stranger," Jake stated, "You spend more time than you ever have locked away in that room of yours; and before you make a ruckus about how I don't know anything I'll remind you I saw you grow up from a very small age, young man, so I think I may know a thing or two." 

"I'm fine here," Dave insisted.  

"I can see quite clearly that you're not," Jake crossed his arms, "Which is why I've decided to have you come directly to my place after school during the school week."

"What? No!" Dave refused, "You can't make me!"

"You know I very well can," Jake stated, "And you need to stop locking yourself away. I'll allow you to return before five, but this way I can at least drive you home since you live almost a mile farther from the school than I do and you never take the bus."

 "I'm not going to," Dave frowned, trying to look pissed and intimidating, but coming off as more of a bratty child. 

"This is not up for debate," Jake stated, folding up his paper bag and putting it with some others in a drawer, "Unless you have any other concerns regarding something else, I will make my leave."

"Good riddance," Dave growled. 

"I only want what's best for you, Dave," Jake sighed, "Truly, you must know this."

"Whatever," Dave turned on his heel, stalking away. Jake frowned, but didn't chase him. Dave waited until the door closed from the front room before returning to it. He sat down on the futon besides a puppet. It was his brother's favourite and although he creeped the hell out of Dave when he was younger, Lil Cal seemed to be the one he talked to more and more often whenever the man came into question. 

"Jake is such a prick," Dave stated, "I really don't get what Dirk ever saw in the guy." Lil Cal seemed to silently agree with him. Their problem had been relatively the same, really. The more time he had spent with Jake, the less he'd spent with them. When Dave had been maybe three or four he'd tried dressing up as his brother and telling Jake that no matter what, Cal and himself were Dirk's favourites. The two had laughed, ruffled his hair and then, if they were going on one of their occasion "boys' nights" - a code everyone knew stood for a date. Even then, Dave knew - they would leave him with one of sitters. 

"You and I have to pull some serious shit on this guy, Cal," Dave stated, "You'd think once Bro was out of the picture, he'd beat it, but that guy is just too thick." Lil Cal's hand had rested over the back of the futon until it slipped at just that moment, moving instead to Dave's back. 

"Yo, dude," Dave gave him a weird look, "What are you doing?" Cal just stared back at him, not voicing anything. 

"Quit looking at me like that, Man," Dave growled, "I'm fije, okay? Jesus, you're worse than Rose." The eyes just kept staring and Dave swore. Mentioning Rose had given him away and he knew it. 

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Dave demanded, "That I miss him? That's kind of a given, isn't it? I mean, if you miss him, why would I be any different? Do you want me to break something, Cal? Does that seem healthy to you? A strife would be terrific, but I'm pretty sure you'd be a lot worse without your partner around. Tell me, was he submissive in your relationship? I so totally called it." Dave paused his rambling to take a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

 "He's a bastard for doing this to us," Dave muttered, placing his head in his hands and feeling suddenly nauseous, "Like sometimes I just want to go and yell at him to stop being such an asshole. Do you ever feel like that, Cal?" Dave looked up, again, and when Lil Cal still didn't answer, he picked him up and tossed him across the room in frustration. 

"Why the hell am I even talking to you!" Dave screamed, "You're a goddamn doll! I'm fucking losing it!" He stormed off, leaving Cal on the floor. 

About twenty minutes later, he came back. Dave picked Cal up and returned him to his spot, muttering an apology. 

"I know this isn't your fault, Cal," Dave sighed, touching their knuckles together, "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. It's not going to help. Bro is dead and there's nothing that's going to change that." Cal remained silent still, not uttering a single word. 

"So I hope this means we're cool," Dave concluded, "I mean, it'd suck if the doll walked out on me, too, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a girl and then spends the afternoon talking to another. 
> 
> Terezi and Rose are introduced in this chapter.

Dave stood at his locker, getting some things at the end of the day to do his homework when he sensed someone walk up on his side. Turning his head just enough to see them out of his peripheral vision, he noticed a girl standing next to him, mouthing to someone a short distance away. He didn't recognise her, so he assumed she must have been a freshman. 

"Can I help you?" he asked and she whipped her head to face him, smiling awkwardly. 

"Hey!" she said, smiling like a lunatic. Her voice was a little to loud, but he just stood there, silently, to let her speak, "So, hey, um... My name's Terezi and I've seen you around school sometimes."

"Dave," he returned. 

"Knew that one, Cool kid!" she laughed, "Everyone knows about you!"

"What'd you just call me?" he raised an eyebrow. She covered her mouth and mumbled around her hands.  

"Nothing." 

"Hmm," Dave raised an eyebrow, "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, I heard you were single and was thinking... Maybe I could be your girlfriend," she explained, speaking rather quickly. 

 "Sure," Dave shrugged. 

"Wait, really?" her face lit up and he shrugged. 

"Don't see why not." 

"Yes!" she cheered, "I'll see you, later!" 

"'Kay. Bye," he watched her run off to her friend and then turned back to his locker, finishing up and shutting it behind him. Leaving the building and it's endless discomfort behind, he headed down the street, backpack over his shoulder. The walk to Jake's house was relatively short, but he still despised every step of it. He didn't knock, just waltzed right in. 

"Dave!" Jake's voiced carried from what Dave assumed was the kitchen, "Welcome home! I made pumpkin pie if you'd like some!"

 "Sure," Dave headed into the kitchen and, sure enough, Jake stood over the sink, washing dishes. He dried off his hands and walked over to a cooling pie on the counter as Dave took a seat. Once he'd received both his pie and a glass of apple juice, Dave sat and ate, Jake leaning against the counter, seeing how he liked it. 

"How was school today?" Jake wondered, drumming his fingers against the counter, silently. It annoyed Dave to no end, but he didn't mention it. 

"Fine," he said, instead. 

"Anything interesting happen?" Jake wondered. 

"Got a girlfriend," Dave answered, like it wasn't that big of a deal. It really wasn't to him. 

"You did?" Jake asked, confused, "Excuse me if I'm wrong, but... I always thought you were interested in that boy you met online. John, I believe?"

"People move on," Dave shrugged, "Met someone else."

"Does she have a name?" Jake inquired. 

"Terezi," Dave replied. 

"When did you two meet?"

"Today."

"Don't you think that's a little quick to-"

"Am I just here to get subjected to twenty questions?" Dave demanded, turning a glare onto Jake, "Because if that's the case then I'm gonna go home to Cal, who will just sit there and stare at me with those dead eyes of his as I slowly lose sanity and start hallucinating so bad they have to lock me up in the looney bin."

"No, you're right," Jake held up a hand, "Just looking out for you, Mate."

"Yeah, well, don't," Dave returned, pushing his empty plate away and taking the apple juice off the table, "I've got homework."

"Wouldn't you rather hang out? Watch a movie, perhaps?" Jake offered. 

"No, thanks anyways," Dave replied, carrying his juice and his backpack up to a room that Jake had established for him when he was around. It was fairly bare. The only furniture was a never used bed, an empty CD rack and a desk. He considered this place his prison cell, even if he knew Jake probably wouldn't object to anything he did with the room - Even if that meant painting it black with bloody white skulls on the wall. The whole emo gig would put him on edge, but he'd be forced to do it. Dave pulled his laptop from his backpack and put it on the desk, logging on and opening Pesterchum. 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

TG: yo rose

 

He waited for her to respond, but there was nothing after five or so minutes, so he tried, again.  

 

TG: yo

TG: rose

TG: hello

TG: earth to rose

TG: theres a big as meteor coming in your direction and its going to kill everything

TG: all the birds and cats and dogs and whatever the hell else someone might have as a pet

TG: and those exotic fish are all dead too

TG: so fucking dead that they came back as ghost fish

TG: and now they are haunting you

TG: pray to god that they dont cause anything to explode in your face

TG: you might loose your arm

TG: or maybe an eye

TG: but thatd be pretty bitchin if you got like

TG: an eye patch or something

TG: you might be like some kind of pirate

TG: like that one actress

TG: Aranea Serket? You know the one that starred in that movie with the sea goblin

TG: The warden says he knew her when they were younger but i think hes full of shit

TT: I'm sure he met her in his dreams, at the very least. 

 

Dave smirked at her response, pausing in his rant to see if she would say anything else. 

 

TT: I would like to remind you that we have a few hours time difference, Dave. 

TT: I was forced to tell my piano instructor that I needed to go to the bathroom in order to speak with you. 

TT: I hope you are happy that I have stooped to such low levels for your sake. 

TG: its more like i did you a favour

TG: i know how much you hate that damn lesson

TG: i dont see why you dont just quit

TT: I've explained this, Dave. By quitting, I let my mother win. I cannot let that happen. 

TT: If she were to win, she would try and take over as the overbearing mother and our whole society's stability would crumble in the war that would break out. 

TT: It's simply for the safety of the planet that I keep up at our quarrel going. 

TT: One day, she will let me win and then there will be peace. 

TG: yeah i still think youre making up this whole quarrel thing

TG: she doesnt really seem that bad

TT: You did not contact me to discuss my mother, Dave. 

 

He chuckled to himself. She was always so seemingly intelligent, Dave would give her that, but everything about her screamed rebellious teenager. It was just fortunate that she was raised to be so passive aggressive or New York would have had a hell of a problem in three or so years. 

 

TG: so i was wondering if you could give me some emo advice

TG: im thinking about painting my room at the wardens

TG: and want it to freak him out as much as possible

TT: And you say I'm simply being rebellious. 

 

Dave rolled his eyes. As always, she knew exactly what he was thinking without him even saying it. It wasn't like her and her mother, though. He simply wanted Jake to back off and he didn't seem to take well to subtle hints or even direct commands to do so. 

 

TT: What did you have in mind?

TG: maybe i could paint the walls black and then throw some skulls in there

TG: and then make them like bleeding skulls

TT: I though he had an interest in skulls. 

TG: shit i forgot your right

TT: Perhaps some tentacles would be better. You should make them purple. 

TG: can i make it kathulu?

TT: Yes. You should definitely put Kathulu on your walls. 

TG: i dont sleep here so i might as well

 

A knock came at his door and Dave sighed, knowing it could only be Jake. Turning back to his Pesterchum, he told Rose he'd be right back. 

 

TG: hold up the warden is making the rounds

TT: I'll be waiting. 

 

Dave turned towards the door, calling for him to come in. Jake pushed it open, smiling at him. 

"How's the homework coming?" He inquired. 

"Fine," Dave stated. 

"Are you talking to Rose?" he inquired, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.  

"None of your business," Dave answered, placing his hand in Jake's way. A ping sound came from it and and he moved his fingers to see Rose sent another message. 

 

TT: Tell him I said hello. <3

 

"She says hi," Dave grumbled. 

 "Oh, how sweet! Be sure to return it for me! How is she doing?" Jake inquired, leaning over Dave's shoulder to see him type the response. The chat had been scrolled out of view, so Dave didn't worry about Jake seeing it. 

 

TG: he says it back

TG: and asked how youre doing

TT: Oh, well thank him for me. And tell him I'm doing fine. 

 

"Here," Dave stood up, leaving the chair open, "I'm not mediating. You just talk to her."

"You don't mind?" Jake asked. 

"No. Not at all," Dave ground his teeth together, taking his empty glass out of the room, "I'm gonna just go get some more AJ."

"Thanks, Dave," he smiled, "I'll only be a moment. Don't worry." Dave rolled his eyes and left. He returned, shortly, to find his room vacant of anyone. Sliding back into his seat, he read the messages. 

 

TG: Im glad to hear youre doing so well darling! Its incredible to hear from you. 

TG: This is jake by the way. Didnt mean to confuse you there. 

TT: Oh. Hello, Mister English. Thank you, again. It is charming to hear from you as well. 

TG: What have you been up to recently? Any fun adventures for our dearest lalonde?

TT: Haha. No, Mister English. I'm afraid that my recent activities have been adventure free. I'm still at a stand still with my mother about that trip to Europe. 

TG: What? Did you tell her what i said about going to the amazon when i was younger? I survived near a three days all on my own.

TT: I did, but if anything it has made her even more paranoid, I'm afraid. 

TG: Well tiddly winks. Thats no good. Ill have to have a word with her at some point. 

TT: I'm sure you could make her see reason. 

TG: Indeed! Alright i must be off. Dont want to make dave feel like im stealing his friends now do i?

TT: Haha. No, I suppose not. You have a nice evening, Mister English. 

TG: And you too rose. ;)

 

Dave mumbled under his breath at how stupid their exchange was and then sent Rose a new message. 

 

TG: i see it went well with the warden

TT: He never suspected my ulterior motives. Your escape from prison was a successful one, indeed. 

TG: but my crew is back in those cells we need to rescue them before i can pay you for your services

TT: I see. Well, then we'll have to make plans to do so, immediately. I need those bills by the end of the week. 

TG: well then hop to the rescue bitch

TT: Who are you calling bitch, bitch?

 

Dave didn't respond for a moment, chuckling to himself. Finally, she asked a question that made his smile fall. 

 

TT: How are things with you and John?

TG: fine

TT: Define what you mean by that. 

TG: its not like were fighting rose jesus

TG: besides im over him so let it go

TT: Are you now?

TG: yeah and i can prove it

TT: I'm listening. 

TG: i got a girlfriend today. 

TT: Name?

TG: terezi 

TG: shes a freshman im pretty sure

TT: When'd you meet her?

TG: today

TT: And you already decided to date her? This seems a little irrational, Dave.

TG: she asked i said yes

TG: i dont see what the problem is

TT: The problem is you may, consciously or otherwise, simply be dating her in an attempt to gain a bit of normality in your life at the moment. 

TT: And if that's the case, then not only are you going to be miserable with her, but you may potentially hurt her as well. 

TT: She's not going to thank you when you are forced to break her heart because you aren't happy with her simply because of her gender. 

TT: Your reputation will not do well, either. 

TG: you sound like the warden

TT: He may know what he's talking about in this subject, Dave. 

TT: He was with your brother, after all. 

TG: hes just doubting me

TG: shes a cool chick okay?

TT: What do you know about her?

TG: ask me tomorrow and ill know everything

TT: I'm sure. 

TT: I need to return to my instructor now, so you go and message John. 

TG: i think ill pass thanks

TT: Very well. Go and do your homework, then. 

TG: whatever mom

TT: Don't you sass me, Mister. I will ground you for 'til college.

TG: for til college?

TT: For 'til college. 

 

She signed off Pesterchum and he did the same. Pulling his homework out of his backpack, he started on it, hoping it would kill whatever time he had left until Jake would let him go home. 

He was assigned a section of the book they were reading in class and flipped the first page open, deciding to start over since he didn't remember much from when they were reading a few days ago. 

Victory Mansions reminded him of his own apartment, in a way. They lift didn't work in either location and he could definitely relate with the smell of ratty door mats. He didn't have the poster of Big Brother on every landing, but Jake was starting to sprout a stubble, now that Bro wasn't around to threaten him if he didn't shave properly. He liked to picture it was Jake's face he had to stare at all the time and felt instantly bad for the poor guy. 

"I'd hate life if I had to see Jake staring at me all the time, too," he muttered at the book. 

Dave kept reading and practically had a field day with the Party Mottos. The irony in them was so obvious and he loved it. He continued reading until the night had settled over Texas, his headphones fit over his ears and playing back to him some of his own mixes. 

"Dave!" Jake appeared in his door, interrupting him. Dave pulled the headphones off his head and set his book down, "I'm sorry to say time got away from me and... Are you using the bed?" Dave looked around and, sure enough, he'd ended up laying on top of all the bedding without realising it. 

 "Yeah. And?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing. My apologies," Jake insisted, "Anywho, the time got away from me and I'm afraid it's much later than I intended. I made dinner, so if you'd like me to take you back to the apartment after you eat something, I can do that."

 "'Kay," Dave hopped off the bed, head towards the door to shove his food in his face as fast as he could. Jake didn't stop him as he walked past and they didn't speak during Dinner. He pushed his potatoes around in disinterest. Jake looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. 

Dave was grateful for that, at least. 


End file.
